Lady of Brooklyn
by LadySiren7
Summary: Siren is running from her past and on the way runs into Brooklyn. When her past catches up to her, she needs to face it, along with her feelings for a certain Brooklyn leader. Rated T for language and later chapters.
1. Brooklyn

_This is my first fan fic and I hope you all enjoy. Please please review after the chapters so I know if anything needs to be changed and how i'm doing so far. Hope you like the story! I dont not own any of the newsies, they are owned by Disney. I do own Siren and any other newsies you don't recognize._

Siren wandered the streets of Brooklyn in the early afternoon, searching for a place to take her lunch from. _This isn't going ta be easy. _With her brunette locks, pale skin,green eyes and full lips, every person was looking at her. Which is exactly what she didn't want. She strode quietly over to a vendor selling food. _Hes busy wit dat man. He will neva notice. _Reaching for the it, she grabbed it and was feet away from the vendor in seconds.

"Hey stop her! She stole from me!"

Without a second thought she stuck the food in her shirt and took off. Unfortunatally for her, the man who she thought was a costumer was actually the other mans brother. Racing as fast she could, she ran. She was just passing the docks when they had her cornered on each side of the street. She turned to run down the dock, not realizing the dozens of newsboys swarming the docks. Many in thier underwear leaving nothing to the imagination. She ignored the catcalls,whistles and sights around her and ran towards the end. _Shit what did I tink I was goin ta do? _She didn't notice the gray blue eyes staring at her from the dock above.

"Doll, watcha doin runnin like dat?"

She took in his gray eyes, red suspenders, gray cap and gold tipped cane. Angry at being called doll, she angrily said back,

"None of ya damn business!"

He looked startled for a minute. _Who does dis dame tink she is? _Then a dangerous look passed over is face.

"Do youse have any ideas whos you talkin to?"

She just stared at him, so he told her,

"Ise Spot Conlon."

For a minute he watch with a smirk as fear washed over her face. Shes heard of Spot Conlon. Everyone in Brooklyn knew him. The way he fought and never loss, the no emotion he showed, not to mention the countless girls whos heart he broke. But she forgot all of that as the two vendors came running down the docks.

"Give me the food back and I won't call the scabs on you."

A smile spread to her face as she gave him a confused look.

"I has no idea what youse talking bout."

Both men grew angrier by the second.

"I saw you stick it in your shirt. Now hand it back."

"No."

Spot laughed to himself at the skilled innocence the girl showed. That smirk turned to anger as the man went to reach to grab the fruit from in her shirt. Before Spot got a word out, thier was a loud smack as the girl slapped him across the face. All the newsies laughed at the sight.

"How dare you!"

She shrieked in fake shock. He was about to reach for it again when a tall newsie with red curls stepped up.

"Ise gonna have to asks youse not ta touch her."

She gave him a confused look, then understood what was going on. They would help her. They knew what it was like to need food. The man sputtered as he said,

"But she,"

"Now."

This time it was Spot who spoke. All his newsies closed in, ready to soak the vendors if thier leader ordered. With a last angry look at her, they left. She gave a triumphant laugh as she pulled the food and started eating it. She said a "Tanks" and started walking down the dock. Spot let her go a few feet before yelling out,

"Wait."

He watched as she slowly spun around, her dress slightly moving in the breeze. She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Whats yer name."

"Siren."

"Youse a newsie?"

"No. But ise knew some."

He only nodded, noticing how she didn't say which newsies.

"Youse got any place ta stay?"

The look on her face told him everything. He stared at her for a second before saying,

"Youse can be a Brooklyn newsie."

Shock showed on the newsies faces. Never had thier leader let a girl stay with them. Sure, Manhattan had girl newsies, but this was Brooklyn. Even Spot was confused at to why he was going to let this girl stay. _Ders somtim abou her tho._ The red head spoke first.

"But Spot, shes a goil."

Spot looked at Flicks, his second in command.

"Ise can see dat."

That was enough for his newsies. He turned his gaze on the beauty in front of him. She was about to say no, when she thought how nice it would be to be a newise again. _Hes handsome to. _She pushed the last thougth from her mind as she said,

"Yeah. Ise could be a newsie."

He grinned that charming smile of his.

"Follow us ta da lodgin house."

She trailed behind the newsies, lost in her thoughts. _What am I doin, living wit Spot Conlon. After all the trouble boy give me ise should know betta. Hes so good lookin though. Siren, dont forget how he treats his otha goils. _Up ahead Spot was having the same argument in his own head. _Lettin a goil stay wit us. She seemed pretty tough tho. I just gotta make sure non a da boys lay a hand on her. _Startled at how jealous he sounded to himself he just shook his head. _She is beautiful tho. _With one las shake of his head he glanced back at her and then continued to the lodgin house.

"Somtin wrong Spot?"

Spot didn't look at Flicks as he said,

"No."

Flicks just laughed, already knowing what his leader was thinking about.


	2. The Lodging House

They reached the lodging house shortly after. Siren noticed none of the boys said a word to her, although they kept glancing at her. They reached the building that housed the newsies, and she was led inside. Thier was a sort of lobby or living room where she could see the packs of cards strewn everywhere. She was just standing thier when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Spot.

"Ya comin"

She nodded and followed him upstairs. They reached a hallway and Spot stopped.

"Alright. Dat over dere is where da boys stay. My room is here. And since I ain't about ta let ya stay wit a bunch a boys, youse can have dat room."

"By myself?"

She said this before she thought about it, and a blush went across her face. He smirked his annoying smirk.

"Dont worry doll, my room is righ next door. And if youse eva lonely..."

She playfully smacked his arm. "I ain't no stargazer."

He put his hand on himself in mock hurt. Then he realized what she said.

"You from five points?"

A stargazer was a streetwalker. That was the word used in five points, a place rougher then Brooklyn itself.

"Yeah, I stayed thier awhile."

Then he walked over to the boys room. She went inside her own room putting the bag of things she had with herself in her room. She then wandered over to the bunk room. The boys were sprawled all over the place, playing cards. Spot was at a table in the back. She walked over thier and took a seat. A newise with dark hair spoke up,

"Why dont ya come ova here."

Spot looked up from his cards. "I told ya not ta try anyting wit her. You wanna say dat again?"

The newise looked down muttering to himself, sounding like "Jus makin conversation."

Siren just laughed to herself. She watched them play for awhile, getting to know some of them, then went to bed.

That night her dreams were of old memories that terrified her. _The rain was pouring. She couldn't see what was going on clearly but that didn't matter. She had lived this nightmare. She knew what would happen. "Don't hurt him. Please no! Noooooooo!_

The next day, Spot woke her up bright and early.

"Get up Siren, papes got ta be sold."

He then slammed the door yelling, "Ise want youse downstairs now."

She got dressed and met him downstairs.

"Bout time." was all he said before going out the door.

She ran to catch up with him. "What am ise just suppose ta follow youse wheneva you give da word?"

"As a matta of fact yes. Ise da leadah round here. Now I usually sell by meself, but ise gonna show ya how. Howd ya sleep?"

"Good." She lied, " And I dont need ya help sellin."

He stopped walking to stare at her. "I tink you do."

"Fine. You can be very arrogant youse know dat?"

"Youse only been here a day."

"Yeah, but ise heard about choo."

"And its all true." He gave her that infamous cocky smirk. With that said he led her to the distrubution center and bought her papes for the day.

He nodded then led her to where he sold.

"Now listen. Papes dont sell papes. Newsies sell papes. Watch. Mayor caught at bar wit dancer!"

She flipped through her papes looking for that story. Mayor attends dance. A group of people nearbye bought thier papers from him. She was about to do the same, when she saw a group of men. Then she got her own idea on easy ways to sell papes. Spot watched with a look between confusion and amusement as she pulled her dress down in the front a little and strode over to the young men. Smiling at them she said, "Buy a pape?"

All of then hurried into thier pockets to pay the newsgirl. She smirked at the look of disbelief on Spots face as she sold the rest of her papes in much the same manner.

"Youse can't be doin dat."

"Why not? I find its much easier den yellin da whole time."

Shaking his head he took her to lunch then back to the lodging house.


	3. Encounter in an Alley

Weeks passed and Siren got to know all the boys real well. She had made friends among the Brooklyn newsies and her best friend was Spot himself. She sometimes saw the angry leader that Spot was when he was upset about something, but she also noticed he tried his hardest not to do that around her. She still hadn't sang them a song which they had been asking her to do for awhile now. She told them how she came to be named Siren, after the mermaids with beautiful voices. But that was all from her past she was willing to admit. Some things she just wasn't ready to tell them.

Later that day it was very hot, so all the Brooklyn newsies were at the pier swimming. Siren was floating around in the water below. Spot and Flicks were climbing back up the pier to jump in again and they were to high up for Siren to hear. Flicks was running his hands over is hair when he asked Spot,

"So when you gonna make a move on Siren?"

Spot turned to his best friend. "Wat are youse talkin about

One night the boys were all playing cards(like always) and she began to want to sing. She snuck up to the roof. _Its great here. Spot ain as bad as dey all say._ Closing her eyes she started to sing, but then stopped for fear the boys would hear her. But listening to how loud they were being, she started to sing again.

Spot saw Siren sneak out the window and went to follow her.

_I want you darling_

_Nothing can change that_

_Don't make me ask again_

_I want you now_

Spot had never heard such a beautiful voice. Trying to get closer to her, Spot kicked a box with his foot. "Shit!" he yelled, before realizing she would hear him. She whirled around to face him.

"Spot! What are you doin up here?"

"I, uh, saw youse leave so ise followed ya. That was beautiful." Spot moved towards Siren. He sat on the edge of the roof, motioning for her to join him.

"Why dontch youse eva sing fer us?" All he recieved was a shrug of her shoulders.

"Tell me about youse past." He had been asking this for awhile now.

"Why do youse care!"

He was shocked at how angry she got. "What are youse so afraid ta tell me?"

"Thier are some tings that are betta left in da past."

"I of all people undastand dat. Im a newsie to rememba?"

"NO! I wont eva tell."

She ran into the lodging house, past the other newsies and out the lodging house door. _Whyd ya push her so hard. She cant be out at nigh in Brooklyn by herself. _He quickly ran after her. Siren ran down the streets, then stopped right outside of an alleyway. Never a good idea, especially in Brooklyn. _He wouldnt undastand. He will jus kick youse out. He has ta protect his boys not worries about you. _She was interrupted from her thougts by a hand placed over her mouth. She tried to scream but it was useless. The pulled her into the alleyway.

"Siren ise didnt tink we'd meet again so soon."

She tried to get away from him, but he was to strong. He had her pinned against the wall. She kicked and moved her arms but that just earned her a smack in the face. He roughly kissed her mouth and pressed himself against her. Tears were now streaming her face. All she could make out were his bright blue eyes. His hand was lifting her skirt, when he fell of her with a loud thud. She sank to the ground and looked to see what happened. Spot had grabbed the guy buy the collar and was proceeding to beat the hell out of him. A horrible angry look was on his face and his fist smashed into the guys body and face over and over again.

"Youse eva touch her again and I will kill ya, do ya undastand me!"

She had never seen him so angry before. With one last shove that sent the man out of the alleyway, Spot knelt down beside her. All looks of the anger he felt seconds before left his eyes and was replaced with care and what looked to Siren like fear. "Youse okay?" he whispered, gently lifting her face to meet his. He wiped her tears away as she nodded and helped her to her feet. She let out a shaky laugh, "It seems ya always seem ta be rescuin me." He didn't laugh. "Ya really..." She could have sworn he was about to say scared me, but he stopped. "Dont ya eva do that ta me again, ya hear?" she nodded. "Come on den."

She stopped him. "Spot dat guy knew me. Ise recognized him from somewheres, but ise can't remembah."

"We'll figure dat out laters."

She knew one thing though. They had met before.

They walked without speaking until they reached the lodging house. Siren spoke first. "Spot, I wanna tell youse about me, but ya wont undastand. " He motioned for her to follow him to the docks. When they reached the docks he sat down and crossed his arms. "Try me." She sat in front of him, ready to begin her story.

"Ise lived in Brooklyn all me life. A few yeahs back ise moved ta five points wit me friends. I sang at a local place fer cash and it was pretty good. I made friends wit a few newsies from 'hattan. Racetrack, Blink and Jack. Youse know em?"

Spot nodded but remained quiet so she could finish.

"Well one day da leadah from Bronx came in. Roller. Only I didnt know he was da Bronx leadah at da time. Well lets jus say he wanted me, ise didnt want him and he didn take it to well. He hit me pretty hard. Eva since ise been to afraid ta be by myself. Which is why when youse showed me my room..." He nodded remembering how scared she was at being alone. "Ise didn want ta tell you because youse a leadah and I cant have youse protect me if it mean startin a fight wit anotha leadah. I had some friends in five points where I stayed but some tings happened and I came back ta Brooklyn." That wasn't the whole truth. Far from the whole truth. But this was all she thought he needed to know for now. Spot just looked at her. Now it was time to tell her something he and his boys had been keeping from her so she wouldnt have to worry about it.

"Siren, ise going ta protect ya."

She started to protest but he stopped her. "Not jus for da reason dat youse gave me. For awhiles now, Rollers boys have been sellin in my territory. Now hes messing wit some a my newises. I recognized that boy back dere. Hes a Bronx newise. He shouldn't be dis far inta Brooklyn. Youse dont have ta worry bout Roller no more. Ise here for ya." She smiled at Spot. He took her hand and led her back to the house.

They walked in to the sight of worried newsies. A younger newsie named Speck ran forward and wrapped his arms around Sirens waist.

"I tought you weres gonna leave us." he said to her. She laughed and shook her head. "Ise aint leavin yas." He grinned at her then ran back to his friends. Some of them went up to the bunkroom and Spot and Siren followed. It was only when they sat down that Spot turned to Siren.

"Youse know wit dat voice of yours ya could be a singha at a dance hall."

She blushed and shook her head. "Nah deres no place good enough. And ise only like singin when me friends are round."

He grinned that smile at her, a real one, not a cocky smirk and said "Ise know just da place."


	4. Meddas

The next morning Spot, Siren, Flicks, Marble and Sling(two more brooklyn newsies) made thier way to Manhattan. Spot watched Siren talking to Flicks and admired the way his pants he let her use show the shape of her legs. Her own button up shirt was low to show off the design of her undershirt. Her long hair gleamed in the morning sunglight as it was tied in a messy knot at the knap of her neck. She was beautifull alright. He kept thinking about her as they made thier way to Tibbys. Spot walked in and spit shook with the leader, none other then Jack Kelly.

"Heya Spot hows it rollin?" he grinned at his old friend. "Not much Jacky boy, just thought ise introduce youse to a new newsie of ours who youse already knows I hear."

Jack looked behind Spot and caught the sight of Siren. "Siren!" he yelled grabbing her into a hug. Blink and Race came forward and did the same. Smiling with an eye patch on Blink asked her "How youse been?" at the same time Race asked her "What da hell youse doin in Brooklyn?" Blink smack Race yelling "Ise asked hersa question firs." and continued thier girl like slap fight. Jack ignored the sight of his two newsboys acting like girls and asked Siren what she was doing in Brooklyn. "Change o scenery." she replied.

Spot spoke up. "Actually wese here to take Siren ta Meddas. She could work deres for awhile wit dat voice of hers." Spot grinned at Siren. Jack grinned, but gave Siren a questioning look all the same. She gave him a look back slightly shaking her head. Spot saw the exhchange between the two and ignored it for now. Jack, Blink, Race and Much joined the Brooklyn entourage on the way to Meddas. Siren walked in and stared in wonder at the dance hall and the red headed women in elaborate clothing that greeted them. She also couldn't help but notice the few girls sitting around and one blonde in particular that gave her a mean look.

"Vell vhat to we have here?" she asked in an accent not quite of New York. Jack took Sirens hand and led her to Medda.

"Medda, i'd like ta introduce you to your newest dance girl, Siren. Siren, this is Medda Larkson the Swedish meadow lark."

"Pleasure to meet you my dear. So you vish to sing here?"

"If ya would let me, yes i'd love ta." Medda gestured for Siren to take to the stage and begin a song, while making the other girls leave the room.

Siren found her self with an unusual case of nervousness as she climbed up the stage stairs._You've done dis before. Dont be so noivous. _All those nerves dissapeared though as she saw the smiling faces of her friends. Remembering that night on the roof with Spot, she knew what song she wanted to sing.

_I want you_

_You want me_

_What are we waiting for_

_Now is the time_

_Don't make me wait_

_Anymore_

_I ran to your arms_

_You made me happy_

_This is what I want_

Spot gazed at her, lost in the song she sang. _Dats da one from da otha night. _Lost in his own thoughts he was shook out of them by the sounds of clapping and Mush saying "Youse guys neva told me she could sing like dat!" Race gave him an annoyed look. "Her names Sirens, wat did ya tink it meant?" Everyone quieted though as Medda quietly approached Siren. She had a straight face then broke into a grin. "Dahling, of course you are hired!"

"Yes!" Siren ran forward and hugged Medda. Then she turned to Spot and hugged him saying "Tank you, tank you!". He suprised everyone, himself included, when he hugged her back. "Youse a Brooklyn newsie now. I watch out fer my newsies." She smiled at him when Blink spoke up.

"So how long youse guys staying fer?"

Spots face suddenly switched to his leader face and said "Actually Jack wese got some business ta discuss."

Jack had a grim face but nodded all the same. Then Siren remembered something she wanted to ask Jack.

"Do youse know who dat blonde girl in here was? I didnt exactly like da way she was lookin at me."

Spot rolled his eyes and Race laughed. Siren looked confused so Jack explained.

"Dat would be Vixen. She has a ting for Spot and she must a heard about youse being the new newsie in Brooklyn."

For reasons unknown to her, Siren had the urge to soak the girl when she found out Vixen had a thing for Spot.

Spot also said "I wouldn't touch dat girl fer nothin. Been around da block one ta many times fer even me."

Laughing, they walked to the Manhattan lodging house, and Jack and Spot dissapeared upstairs. Siren sat around with the other newsies in the lobby room. She was talking to the boys she knew when she noticed a few girls in the corner eyeing her. She walked over to them and introduced her self.

"Ise Siren."

The small dark haired blonde in front of her broke into a grin. "Ise Sprite. Youse Brooklyns new newsie, right?" Siren nodded her head laughing.

"News travels fast dont it. No suprise tho, youse guys are newsies." Sprite laughed and said "Ise like youse. It be nice now dat Brooklyn has a girl newsie when dey have da poker games. I'm gettin sick o talkin to just dese girls." she said jokinly moving her hand to gesture the girls behind her.

"Hey!" a girl with red hair and freckles said, slapping playfully at Sprite. "Ise resent dat. By da way, i'm Spitfire. Dont listen ta dis girl she dont knows what shes talkin bout. The other girls are Swimma and Locks." She pointed out a tan girl with light brown hair and another blonde with the curliest hair Siren had ever seen. It suited her though. She sat around talking while Jack and Spot talked upstairs.


	5. Five Points

Jack was sitting on a bunk, watching the silent Brooklyn leader leaning on a bed post.

"Alrigh, Spot. Whats eatin at ya."

"Well Jack, wit da problem wit da Bronx, we'se need all da newsies we can get. I'se got Manhattan, Staten Island and mabye Harlem."

"So what's da problem?"

"Ise ain't got da Five Points Jack. Next ta Brooklyn deys got da best fightas. Da problem is Feist tho. Eva since he lost his two otha leadahs he hasn been da same."

Jack looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. "Ah, yeah, ise heard as much about dat. One dissapearing and the otha runnin away."

Spot didn't seem to notice. "Yeah, wasn one of dem called da Lady of Five Points? Had ta have been a tough girl to help lead da Five Point newsies."

Jack looked out the window so he wouldn't have to face the eyes of Spot. "Yeah."

Spot and Jack returned down the stairs.Jack walked over and kissed Sprite on the cheek. Siren raised her eyebrows and grinned at the petite blonde. Sprite only blushed.

"Ise see you met my girl, Sprite."

"Yes and she told me da best tings bout you."

"Ha ha." Jack said mockingly. Spot was standing lookin irritated by the doorway. "Lets head back now." Siren went to follow when Jack stopped her.

"Actually ise would like a word with Siren for a minute if youse dont mind." Spot nodded, looking at Siren. She only shrugged her shoulders and followed Jack upstairs.

Siren walked into the bunkroom to find Jack pacing back and forth.

"Siren youse gotta tell him. Tell him who you are and what actually happened." Siren shook her head.

"No. Deres no reason fer it Jack. Why you want me ta do dis all a of a sudden?"

"Da Five Points. He needs da Five Points for da war with da Bronx. Youse know how ta get dem.You are the Lady of Five Points"

Siren jumped up from where she sat on the bunk. "You didn tell him did youse?"

"No. But you can get Feist ta listen. He hasn been da same since youse left. Not only did youse leave but whateva happened to Tracks?

"Please dont Jack." Tears filled Sirens eyes. "Don't talk about him."

"Listen Siren. Ise dont know what happened. Noone knows. All of a sudden Tracks is missin, youse run off, and Feist is da only leadah in Five Points. From what ise hear you guys had known eachotha since youse were little. Ise ain't gonna ask youse anythin else, but youse are gonna have to tell Spot eventually. Youse a Brooklyn newsie now. You need ta do what ya can ta get Five Points on our side. Youse betta tell him before one of his boids does."

With that said, Jack walked out. Siren sat, angry, and thought about how she was going to tell Spot. Noone new what happened to Tracks. Five Points had kept the dissapearance of thier third leader a secret, and had done well about it. It looked as though that secret would need to be told soon.

Siren stomped downstairs and walked over to Spot. "Lets go." With that said she walked out the door without saying goodbye to anyone. Spot and the rest of the Brooklyn boys followed. After walking in silence most of the trio, Spot sent all of them ahead except for Siren. Siren had a feeling as to why. Spot caught up to her when they were on the bridge.

"What is it dat Jack needed ta talk to youse bout?"

Spot watched as she completally ignored him and kept walking. This made him angry. "Tell me now."

"Dat Spot is between Jack and me." By this time they were already in the streets of Brooklyn.

"Wrong answa." With that Spot spun her around and slammed her against a building wall. He came withing inches of her face. She had never, ever, seen him so mad before. He gripped her wrist and used his knees to keep her pushed up against the wall.

"You are goin ta tell me and your goin ta tell me now."

She made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The beautifull gray, she couldn't lie to those eyes. So she used all her strength to look away. She bowed her head down, closed her eyes and told him, "Nothin. He jus wanted ta talk without everyone else dere. It was notin."

Spot realized how hard a grip he had her in. He let her go and walked her back to the lodging house. They silently went to thier seperate rooms and this is how they spent the remainder of the night.


	6. First Show

Days passed and slowly Spot and Siren got back to normal. Siren spent her days practicing at Meddas, with Spot walking her to Manhattan. On one of the long walks they questioned eachother on thier past and all other things.

"Alrigh, um, wats ya favorit colah?"

Siren giggled. "Purple and green."

"Ya have ta pick one."

"No I dont.Alright same question."

"Would have ta be blue."

They continued this back and forth when they got into past questions. Spot worked up the courage and asked her "Alright, you a virgin?"

She stared at him wide eyed. Thier was a moment when she considered not answering, but decided to. "No."

He laughed, "Yeah me neitha."

They both fell about laughing. She thought the answer would mabye make him mad, but was suprised and pleased when it didn't. Spot was still grinning when he asked her,

"Anyting else ise shoudl know about?"

She turned away from him for a second. She composed her smile and said "Yes. Youse sure youse wanna know?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm Irish."

"What a coincidence. Same heah."

They continued laughging and made it to the dance hall. Spot walked her to the outside door. He shifted from foot to foot and looked up at her sheephishly. "So,uh, tonighs your big debut. How are youse feelin abou it?"

She smiled at him. "I'm excited."

He was about to say something else, but instead leaned in and kissed her. She was taken aback at first, but didn't resist. When she didn't pull back, Spot wrapped one arm around her waist pulling her closer and another at her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and when his tongue touched her lips she opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss. Her mind went completally blank. He was the best kisser she ever had. _Wondah wat else hes good at. _She pushed that thought from her mind, and continued to enjoy the kiss. Spot pulled away at last, grinned at her, then left to return to Brooklyn. She stood thier, shocked that he would leave her like that. Then she realized, thats Spot. Smiling she walked into the dance hall and was immediatally confronted by Vixen.

"What the hell was that?"

Ever since Siren had started to work thier her and Vixen and not gotten along at all. A lot of words like "bitch" and "slut" and exchanged between the two of them. Siren rolled her eyes as she got ready to face Vixen.

"Were you watchin us?"

Vixen glared at Siren as she ignored the question. "You were kissing my man."

Siren had to laugh at that which pissed Vixen off even more. "Vixen he is not yers."

"Whatever you slut."

With that she walked away. Siren shook her head and walked over to Medda and got ready for the show that night.

Spot and the boys walked in the dance hall to find Jack and the Manhattan boys already seated. The took seats next to them and waited as the lights turned off and Medda took to the stage. "Ladies, gentlemen...and newsies!" With that she earned a laugh from the newsies in the crowd. "I give you zee newest vaudville star, Siren." The crowd hollered and catcalled, none so louder then the Brooklyn boys. They were really proud of thier newest newsie. Siren took to the stage in a low cut pale green dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her legs were in light brown boots laced up to the knee. Her beautiful hair was swept back low and her makeup brought out her beautifull features making her eyes greener. Siren searched the crowd and found the gray blue eyes she was looking for when she started her song.

_(imagine a really good song)_

She finished her song to a entire crowd of clapping yelling boys. Her smile was huge and she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Spot was standing on his chair yelling and cheering his girl on. When she finished recieving well wishes from the boys around she went down to the table where her boys were at. They grabbed her into a hug. Spot grabbed her and gave her kiss which recieved more cheering. Vixen swooped down and spoke to Siren.

"You were alright."

Everyone looked at her in shock and disbelief. Siren just ignored her. Vixen continued.

"Spot your not actually with this slut are you?"

Silence immediatally came over the entire table. Siren walked up to her and started thier fight that they had every day.

"Bitch"

"Slut"

"Skank"

"Whore"

Deciding that they should break it up before it got worse, Spot pulled Siren back into the chair, took a sip of his drink and said, "Leave Vixen." The simpleness of his words couldn't hide the coldness in them. Vixen turned and walked away. They continued to celebrate Siren. Noone notice the red head(not Flicks) slip out from where he was standing at the back. Sprite turned to Siren.

"So ise hear dat Meddas having a party soon."

"Yeah and youse all invited a coise."

Sprite nodded eagerly. "Youse should come and get ready wit me and da girls."

"Yeah dat be fun."

A moan escaped from Flicks mouth and he flung his head back.

"All of youse will be puttin on your sexy lingerie."

Siren looked at him like he just sprung two heads. "Wese nevah said dat you sick little boy."

He looked like he'd been slapped. "Well youse didnt have ta ruin my little fantasy fer no reason."

Laughing, they soon after started the walk back to Brooklyn, and it was an excited one, with the drunk Brooklyn boys making noise in thier celebration. Siren and Spot walked hand in hand when he whispered in her ear.

"Will ya be my goil?"

She smiled a beautiful smile at him. "Of coise."


	7. Old Friends

The next day Spot sat on the pier while Siren was back at the lodging house with the boys. He didn't tell anyone but he had sent out one of his birds earlier. He waited while the small Specks came into view. "Der on tha way Spot." Spot nodded and wandered back to the lodging house waiting for the Five Points boys to come, still not sure as to why they agreed to a meeting now.

Spot walked in and was greeted by a kiss from Siren. He smiled and kissed her back. He then announced to his boys, "Alrigh Feist from Five Points is comin ta discuss joinin us agains da Bronx." Sirens eyes widened but she said nothing.

"Spot why?"

"Wese need dem."

She only sat down and continued to stare at the floor. She needed to tell him now.

"Spot deres somtin ise need to tell ya..."

He waved his hand at her, "Siren cant it wait?"

"No, Spot, listen..."

But before she could get more out a red headed boy walked in. His green eyes sparkled, darker then hers. All the boys that came with Feist took off thier hats at the sight of Siren. Feist only looked at her. Spot and everyone else in the room continued to just stare at Feist and Siren. "Siren do youse know him?" Siren ignored Spot. Feist spoke first.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here."

They glared at eachother. Then Siren broke into a grin and Feist had a smile that matched her own. "Feisty how are youse?"

Feist laughed and swept her into a hug kissing her full on the lips. "Long time no see Siren. Tought you forgot about me."

"No ways."

Spot stared in shock. "How do youse know him? Why did deys take off thier hats ta ya."

Feist exchanged a look with Siren. "Youse havn told 'im?"

"Tol me what Siren?"

Siren had a look of sadness like she was hoping he wouldn't be mad. "Ise tried ta tell youse before, but dey came. Ise da Lady of Five Points."

Spot didn't move. Didn't make a sound. "Were youse gonna tell me dis sooner?"

"Didnt tink it mattahd til Jack said sometin ta me."

He nodded, understanding now what Jack and her were talking about. "Well den ise tink you should be in da room when wese talk."

As happy as she was that he wasn't mad, she shook her head. "I don't run da Five Points anymoh Spot."

Feist then put in his thoughts. "Yes you are. When youse left ise told ya dat ya will always be da secon leadah."

This is when Jack, Blink, Mush, Mouth(David) and Race came in. Race started fanning himself with his hat. "Dis can't be good."

"Nah, wese fine." Spot gave a smile to Siren.

Spot, Flicks, Feist, Siren, Jack, Mouth and a Five Points boy Shiner walked into a adjoining room. They sat at the large table in front of them. Before the meeting started, Feist turned to Siren. "By tha way, beautifull singin at Meddas." She shook her head at him. "Should have known youse find out." He grinned a sloppy grin at her. Spot and Flicks sat on one side, Jack and Mouth were on the next side, Feist and Shiner were next to them, and Siren took her own seat on the remaining side. Spot gave her a questioning look.

"Ise here ta represent both Brooklyn and da Five Points." He nodded. Him and Feist probabally would have gotten into a fight if they made her take one side.

The meeting began. Spot spoke to Feist. "Youse and I both know dat Bronx is gettin to cocky for its own good. Ise hear they been sending boys inta your territory."

Feist nodded. "But I dont wanna risk me boys if its Brooklyns pride that we're fightin for." Spot kept his temper down. Jack and Mouth gave eachother uneasy looks. Jack spoke becaues it was taking all Spots strength to not yell at the Five Points leader.

"It aint dat, otha wise Manhattan wouldn be in dis." Feist looked at Siren.

"Siren. Ise wanna hear wat youse have ta say."

Siren leaned forward on the table and looked Feist in the eye. "Join Brooklyn. Ise aint jus sayin dis cause me boys the leadah or da fact dat I am a Brooklyn newsie now. I've posonally been attacked by Roller." Spot broke in.

"And one of his newsies a few weeks ago." Feist jumped up from the table.

"What? Ise goin ta kill da filthy bastards!" Spot looked Feist in the eye. "Are youse in?"

Siren added, "We'se could get da answahs we're lookin fer." Noone seemed to know what this meant. Except Feist.

"Yeah. Ise in." All the leaders spit shook. Feist then turned to Siren. "Now to anotha important mattah." She looked at him. "Whats did I hear about youse bein wit Spot."

Spot got in front of Feist. "Youse got a problem wit dat?" Feist held his hands up.

"Nah. Jis dat Siren is Brooklyns weak point not ta mention da Lady of Five Points. If shes ya goil, Rollah will go aftah her."

Spot asked him, "What do ya suggest we do?"

Feist sat thier and looked at Siren. "Youse can still be togetha. But wese gotta keep it secret. Spot youse known as da type wit a different goil all da time. You still have ta do dat."

Siren got up to protest, but Feist silenced her. "Wait. We could get goil dats just fer show, all you have ta do is kiss her in public. Siren, youse can handle him kissin someone else, cant ya?"

Siren didn't look to happy but agreed. "Well who are wese gettin fer dis."

Jack spoke up. "We need her ta be someone who always wanted Spot and will do anyting ta have him." Jack gave Spot a knowing look.

Spot started to shake his head in disagreement. "Jacky boy youse ain't tinkin abou whos I tink you are. No way. Ain't happenin."

Jack and Feist looked at eachother. "Vixen." They said in unison. Siren looked pissed. "I dont need ta be protected. Dis is bull shit."

Spot looked at his beautifull girl. "Dahling, ise dont want ya gettin hurt."

She was still pissed but agreed. "Do what ya have ta. No sleepin wit her tho!" Spot laughed.

"A coise not." Feist gave her a half smile and said, "Alrigh now to importan mattahs. Were am I sleepin?"


	8. I Can't Do This Anymore

Everyone sat up late into the night, and Feist and Siren reminisced about the time they spent together. Spot listened to all of it. Every now and then he would catch Siren looking at him. He smiled lazily at her. Feist was just finishing another story.

"And den we soaked the bum so bad he couldnt tell his whiskey from his beer!" Laughter all around made Siren come out of her day dreaming about Spot. It will be hard seeing him with another girl, but if that is what it takes, then who was she to stop the leaders from agreeing to it. Jack stared in disbelief at Siren.

"Ise can't believe ya soaked someone." She shrugged her shoulder. "Youse don't become da Lady of Five Points by acting like an actual lady." Spot laughed with the rest of the group. Mush spoke next. "Why did all da boys take thier hats off to ya?" Feist explained.

"A sign of respect me friend. Noone messes wit da leadahs of Five Points."

Siren then decided she wanted to be alone with Spot. She motioned for him to follow her out the window and up to the roof. On the top of the roof, she watched as Spot leaned against the roof. She walked over to him, standing between his legs. "Hey lady."

She smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, his hand lingering on her thigh which then roamed under her shirt. His mouth moved to her ear and she moaned quietly in his ear. Spot pulled away from her. "Abou this thing wit Vixen..." She didn't want to talk about it.

"Spot, really, dont."

He nodded and continued kissing her while she played with the key around his neck. Walking back inside, they said goodbye to Jack, who would stop at Meddas and tell Vixen that Spot was interested in her.

Over the next week Spot would discreetly go out with Vixen and Siren would pretend nothing was going on between them. One morning her and Flicks were together in the bunkroom.

"How youse holdin up?"

She nodded at him. "Ise fine."

He didn't believe her. You wouldn't if you really knew her. She had become angrier. Smiling less. She would walk around the city for hours and not even notice. She stayed at the dance hall later and later, coming home late and not even giving Spot a second glance. Siren was an affectionate person. Spot wasn't able to give her that affection or one of the bronx would know.

On one of these nights, Feist, who stopped by every now and then, said under his breath, "Its Tracks all over again." Spot had heard him though.

"What exactly happened ta Tracks?" Feist looked at Spot, deciding if he should tell him.

"He was murdered. We ain't sure by who tho. Im tinkin da Bronx tho."

"Why?"

Feist looked out the window.

"Ise got my reasons."

Siren woke up early the next morning to sell her papes. Spot approached her. "Youse wanna sell togetha?" She thought about it and couldn't find a reason as to why not. "Sure." As they sold thier papes Spot remarked to her in a whisper, "Wese havnt been alone in awhile." She smiled at him. Before she could say anything, Blink came running towards them. Siren was to busy watching Blink, she didn't notice a blonde girl call out Spots name. Spot had heard though. He did everything he could to make Siren go.

"Siren whyse don't youse go an find out what Blink wants."

She walked over. "Heya Blink, what you doin in Brooklyn so early."

"Jus wanted ta let you know Meddas havin a party tonigh."

"Thanks Blink. I'll let tha boys know." Blink jogged off back towards the bridge. Siren turned to walk back over to Spot when she saw something she wished she didn't have to. Spot was laughing at something the blonde in front of him was saying. That blonde was Vixen. Siren watched in horror as Spot and Vixen made out on the street.

She was running. Running as fast as she possibly could. She knew he had kissed her before. It was all part of the deal. But to watch the boy she was with kiss that bitch was more then she could take. She ran to the pier, her favorite place in Brooklyn. She sat on the end of the pier. Why did this hurt her so much? She knew the answer though. She loved him. As stubborn, cocky and cold as he could be, she loved the leader of Brooklyn. Then she heard footsteps coming towards her. Spot sat down next to her not saying anything. When she didn't say anything to him, he spoke up. "Siren, ise sorry."

She almost didn't hear him, he was so quiet. Had she not once been the leader of one of the toughest places in New York, she might have kissed that sad look of his face. But she was. And she wouldn't.

"Don't worry abou it. Really. Ya gotta do what ya gotta."

"Siren..."

"Nah its fine. Oh and Meddas havin a party tonigh. I'm headin down ta Manhattan and gettin ready wit Sprite."

She then gave him a dazzling smile, her eyes fool of sadness. A smile as heartbreaking as it was beautifull. She then walked off to Manhattan. Spot sat looking out over the water, hating himself for doing this to her.

Siren walked in to the Manhattan lodging house with tears streaming down her face. Sprite was sitting with Locks and Spitfire. Sprite ran forward. "Siren whats wrong?"

"I'm not sure ise can take dis anymoah."

Sprite brought Siren upstairs. "Tell me everythin."

Siren was crying and could barely be heard through her tears. "Ise saw dem kissin. Vixen and Spot." Sprite sighed and sat next to her friends holding her why she cried.

"It's all ta protect ya. Jus remembah its all ta protect ya."

Siren shook her head over and over. "No i wanna face Rollah than see dat again. What if Spot actually likes bein wit Vixen?"

Sprite grabbed Sirens shoulders and shook her gently. "Siren tink abou wha youse sayin. Who would like dat bitch. Spot doesn want ya hurt."

"I know but could ya eva watch Jack kiss someone else?" Her silence told Sprite everything.

"Your righ tho." She smiled through her tears. "I'm done cryin." Sprite smiled at her. "Now lets get sexy for our boys."


	9. Drinks is All They Needed

That night newsies from all over came to Meddas dance hall. Sprite was with Jack, Spitfire with Mush and almost all the girls were with thier guys. She saw Spot walk in with Vixen and she almost walked out and left right then. Thinking that she would have to be all alone, she was shocked to feel a hand around her waist.

"I could use a pretty date like you."

She smiled at Feist. "Youse are my favorite person youse know dat."

"Obviously."

Feist and Siren walked in together. Spots eyes didn't leave his girl. She wore a pale green corset style dress that showed off the top of her breast, her small waist and long slim legs. He wanted nothing more then to get rid of the tramp he had as a date, and take his girl with him. They all sat at the same table, Siren across from Spot. Vixen sat on Spots lap and gave a smug smile to Siren across the table. _If only Vixen knew he was wit me. Dat would put da bitch in a temper. _Laughing at the image playing in her head, she watched as Spot denied Vixen a kiss. After much persistance on her part though, Spot kissed Vixen. Siren was mad at first, but after a few drinks, she realized it didn't bother her as much.

Everyone watched uneasily as Siren and Feist had a drink after drink, whiskey, vodka and anything else they could get thier hands on. Siren and Feist decided to go dance and were drunkenly swaying on the floor.

Race stared at them as they left the table. "Damn dose Five Point newsies know how ta drink. "

Vixen was talking loudly to the girl next to her, so Spot took this opportunity to question Sprite.

"What is goin on wit Siren?"

Sprite looked like she didn't want to tell Spot what Siren confided in him. "Well, she tinks you actually like Vixen. She was cryin."

Spot stared in disbelief. "She's a bitch who could like her?"

Sprite slammed her hand on the table. "Ise told her dat."

"I'll talk to her when wese go back to Brooklyn."

When Siren returned from the dance floor she wasn't with Feist, but with another guy. He sat down and pulled a giggling Siren onto his lap. Spots eyes flashed over, and everyone watched the drunken couple grab at eachother.

"Everyone, his name is...what did youse say ur name was?" She slurred.

"Flip."

Noone said anything just went back to do whatever they were doing before. Then Siren kissed Flip in a drunken makeout. Spot was suddenly hot, and kept pulling at his shirt. Siren was oblivious to the tension around her and said,

"Ise need anotha drink."

Spot leaned forward his eyes flashing. "Ise tink you had enough."

Siren giggled and waved her hand at him. She stood up and Flip got up with her. Jack watched disbelieving at the retreating Siren and turned to Spot.

"Spot..."

"No Jack. Dis is between me and Siren."

Then Race spoke up. "Oh, shit."

Spot turned to him. "What is it?"

"Spot please dont turn aroun."

So of course Spot turned around. And was met with the sight of Flip having Siren against a table kissing her hard with his hand halfway up her skirt. He jumped to his feet, knocking Vixen out of his lap. "Ise gonna soak tha dirty bum, ise goin ta fuckin kill him!" It took Jack and three others to restrain Spot. Jack tried to quiet him.

"Youse can't give it away Spot. Noone can know youse togetha." He pushed them off him and sat back down. He had never felt so hurt before in his life. Feist arrived back at the table with a blonde draped around him. "Whats goin on?"

Blink gestured towards Siren and Flip. Feist pushed the girl off him and strode over towards her. "I leave her foh two secons and dis is wha appens."

He reached Siren and Flip. "Scuse me but dats me goil youse all ova."

"Findahs keepahs."

Feist shook his head. "Didnt want ta have ta do dis." He pulled back his fist and hit the guy in the nose. The blonde came over by then, Feist shoved her in the arms of Flip, and pulled Siren back to the table with him.

"I had dat girl in bed fer sure Siren. Youse owe me sometin."

She just giggled and drunkenly fell into the chair. Spot decided it was time to head back. All of them walked over to Brooklyn. At the lodging house Feist pulled Siren upstairs.

"What was dat abou."

"Jus havin fun."

Feist was getting ready to yell when she burst into tears. He was not ready for that. He hugged her and was sitting on the bed with her when Spot walked in. He nodded at Feist who left the room and Spot sat next to Siren.

"Youse shouldn have done dat."

She grew mad quickly. "If youse can, ise can. Jus keepin up appearences Spot."

His cold gray eyes narrowed at her. "Dont be like dat. Youse know dis is ta protect ya."

"Ise didnt know bein protected hurt so much."

He softened at that. He held her in his arms. She looked up at him and smiled sadly. "I'd appoligize fer kissin someone else. But so did you."

With that said she walked to her room and fell asleep. Spot walked into the bunkroom to talk with Feist and Tracks.

"Do youse tink dat dis was all a bad idea?"

Oddly enough, even though it was Feist idea, he said "Yes. Ise should have known she couldn do it. Dis is my fault."

"Nah its mine."

With that Spot layed in his bunk for hours thinking about the girl in the room across from his. _I did this fer her. But now ise know how she feels. I gotta end it wit Vixen._


	10. Flicks

The next morning Siren awoke feeling fine. She always could handle her drinking. That also meant she remembered everything clearly from the night before. She ran out of her room and ran straight into Flicks.

"Hey you didnt steal from anotha vendah did ya?" he joked with her.

"Nah. Wheres Spot?"

"Manhattan."

Her heart fell. "Oh." Tricks was going to explain what he was doing in Manhattan but decided to let Spot. Meanwhile Spot was in Manhattan.

Spot walked into Meddas, dreading the fight he knew that would follow. He spotted Vixen serving drinks to the men for the day show. He walked in and sat down at the bar, then caught her eye. He motioned for her to follow him, and led her into the hall. Vixen wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried to kiss him. He impatiantally brushed her off. She pouted her lips at him.

"Spotty whats wrong?"

He grimaced at the horrible nickname. "Listen, Vixen, dis ain't gonna woik out no more."

Her face twisted into a sneer. "What?"

"You heard me. Ise wit Siren."

She slapped him across the face. "Your going to regret this." She spat at him.

Rubbing the side of his face, he knew Vixen was lucky to be a girl. Anyone else would have gottent the shit soaked out of them. Leaving Meddas, Spot never noticed a boy with brown hair and a glint in his eyes, slip out into the alley on his way back to the Bronx.

Siren sat at the pier. _I seem ta do this alot. _She was watching the water against the pier.

"Heya beautiful."

She turned and her heart sunk at the sight of Spot walking towards her. _He is so handsome. Ise dont tink I can take him bein wit Vixen. _She knew she needed to talk to him.

"Spot ise sahrry bout las nigh."

He shook his head, "No dis whole idea was horrible ta begin wit."

"Spot,"

He pressed his lips against hers. Her breath was gone. Her heartbeat was so fast she swore she could hear it. "Ise broke up wit Vixen. Ise wanna be wichyou." Holding her close to him he looked her in the eyes. "Ise love you Siren."

She had wanted to hear that for so long. Mabye ever since she stepped into the Brooklyn lodging house. "Ise love you Spot." He leaned her against the pier rail, and they kissed.

Walking together back to the house, they walked in to find everyone looking as if they lost thier papers. Spot looked to one of his newsies, and he pointed upstairs. Spot ran up to find everyone gathered around a bunkbed. In the bed lay Flicks. His face was bruised and bloody, his arms and body were bruised and his right eye was sealed shut. Spot looked to Marble, who also showed signs of bruising. "We was soaked by some Bronx boys. Dey, um..."

"Well spit it out."

"Spot deys know abou Siren."

Spot nodded his head. "Alrigh. Make sure Flicks cuts are cleaned."

Siren came into the room and stared at the bloodied body of Tracks. "Oh no."

Everyone headed to Sunnys, the restaurant they ate at, to discuss what they should do. Flicks insisted on coming with.

"Ise say we soak da Bronx!"

"Yeah!"

"Everyone shut up!" Spot yelled. "Wese goin ta have ta plan dis. Not run in wit no plan. This comin weekend we'll set up a meeting wit da otha leadahs. Den we'll decide what ta do."

Spot sent out his fastest newsies to Manhattan, Staten and the Five Points. They waited most of the day in the restaurant for the newsies to return. They all passed the time in different ways. Some sat quietly, thinking about what all this would mean. Some brought out cards and started yet another game of poker. Flicks was distracted by a girl walking by the window.

"Damn i'd hit dat."

Siren laughed shaking her head. "Youse got no chance at all even if your face wasn't jus used as a punchin bag."

Spot laughed at the antics of his newsies. Then the birds returned. All nodded and said the other leaders were in. Spot, pleased, then decided they could all go back to the house.

Walking upstairs, Spot took Siren into his room.


	11. About Time

_I updated! Hope you enjoy. And I have a question. Are songs allowed to be put into the stories? Thanks, enjoy and review. _

Spot led Siren to his room. Siren sat on his bed while he paced back and forth across the room. His face was set in a scowl, thinking. She smirked at the sight of him. _Even in his "leader" face, he was adorable. _He spoked.

"Damn, dis ain't gonna be easy."

"Don't worry Spot."

He came towards her, kneeling at her feet with his hands holding hers.

"Hows can I not worry? What if something happens to you? What if Rollah gets..."

He didn't get much to say anymore, because her lips were pressed against his. Spot sat next to her on the bed, never breaking the kiss. It became more passionate as he wrapped his arms around her, and her hands went on the back of his neck. He moved the kisses down to her neck next, extracting a small moan.

Smirking he started to undo her dress at the back. Siren unbuttoned his shirt, with each second both becoming more impatient.

Thier clothes were off, and Spot had her sitting on his lap. They kissed, then Siren gently pushed him so that she was lying on top of him. She kissed him and Spot rolled her over so he was on top of her. His mouth moved to her breast, then further until they couldn't wait anymore.

He positioned himself, then looked at her.

Siren lay back enjoying what Spot was doing to her. When he looked up at her, Siren could see the lust in his eyes. She nodded at him, and he entered her.

They both had done this before. But this time was different. With each thrust Spot sent in her, she couldn't keep quiet and her body would meet his. Then, at the end, he groaned her name and his own was torn from her lips.

They both layed thier, breathing, and being with eachother. Throughout the night they did this. Before falling asleep, Spot looked at Siren.

"I love you."

She smiled a sleepy smile. "Ise love you."

The next morning, Spot and Siren woke up both groggy and satisfied. They smiled at eachother the entire time they dressed. They walked out of the room together into the bunkroom. Feist was the first to greet them.

"Could you two have been any loudah last nigh?"

Siren blushed and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up Feist." She said playfully.

That day after selling they all headed to the pier to swim. Feist and Siren were in the water, and Spot was on the dock with Flicks. Spot had been teased and gotten "Way ta go!" all day from his boys. Except Flicks. Spot mentioned this to Flicks. Flicks started laughing and shook his head. Spot looked bewildered.

"What?"

"Ise actually did have somethin ta say."

Spot cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? And whats dat?"

"About time."

Spot laughed as she pushed his best friend into the water.


	12. Regrets

As they days went by, evidence of a territory war grew. Newsies were coming back to the lodging house covered in bruises. Even Speck was jumped on his way home one day. The little bird took it well though.

Spot had become edgy, snapping at anyone, and fighting with his own newsies. In one of his outburst, he made the mistake of yelling at Siren. Now before she had ignored his remarks. She used to be a leader. She knew territory battles are hell. But he had gone to far this time.

Feist was over one night, discussing tactics with Spot. They decided the fight would take place in two days, at night. They sent out birds to the other leaders, letting them know. Taking a break they started drinking and everyone knows what happens when you drink. Loose lips. They got to the topic of sex, with Flicks leading the conversation.

"Alrigh, alrigh." He said standing up and using his hands to quiet the room. "My firs time was wit dis pretty little dame from one a da factories." He had a dreamy look in eyes. "I'll neva forget it."

Sling rolled his eyes. "Ok lovaboy, wat was her name?"

Flicks stopped his day dreaming. "How da hell am I supposed to remembah dat?"

The room erupted into laughter. Flicks turned his questioning to Siren. "Your turn. Who was your firs time?"

Feist spoke. "Ise can answah dat. It was none otha then me." Feist was getting highfived, and Siren was shaking her head at the childlike way boys regarded sex. All the laughing quickly quieted then when a icy voice cut throught the room.

"What?"

Spot had stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to Siren. Pointing his finger in her face he demanded of her, "What da fuck do you mean, youse slept wit him?"

Pushing his hand away, she shook her head. "Spot it was a long time ago. Wese grew up togetha, crawling in da gutters togetha. It's just da way dat sort a thing woiked out. Betta him den some random guy."

This didn't seem to quiet Spot. "No, no not betta. Is dat why hes always around? Youse thinkin of bein wit him?"

Feist stepped in, "Wait a secon Spot. Dat had nothin ta do wit anythin. It was a long time ago. People sleep wit eachtoha, friends sleep wit eachotha, it happens. I mean, I don't remembah youse yellin when youse found out Siren slept wit Tracks."

Siren tried to stop him but the words were already out of his mouth. Silence filled the room. Silence until Spot knocked everything off the table, sending his newsies scrambling for cover. Then he turned to Siren.

"Who didn't you sleep wit? So is dis how da infamous Lady of Five Points came ta be? Slept her way to tha top? Always wondahed how a goil could take ova da Five Points."

Thier were tears in her eyes. But he didn't stop.

"Neva knew my goil was such a whore."

That was the last straw. Feist jumped over the table knocking Spot in the face. The fight was on. Fist flew as the two leaders fought it out. Spot got a punch to Feist stomach, and Feist used his elbow to throw Spot off him. Blood covered both boys faces. Now everyone knew exactly how each leader came to lead thier territories. They were the best fighters. Neither would give up.

Siren, having had enough, screamed at them. "Stop it now! Both of youse stop!"

She looked towards the Five Points boys who had come with Feist, and nodded her head. They flew towards the fight, dragging thier leader away. The Brooklyn boys did the same.

Spot spit out blood from his mouth, while Feist wiped his lip, pointing a shaking hand at Spot. "Da Five Points are out. Youse insulted one of our leadahs. Wese done wit youse. Siren lets go."

Spot realized what he had done. "Siren, wait, don't."

She ignored him. She went into her room, grabbed her things and quickly ran down the stairs out of the lodging house. Feist followed. All the Five Points boys walked out, not making a sound, until the last one walked out. His name was was Knuckles.

"You really fucked up dis time Conlon. Don't eva show your face in da Five Points. It migh be da last ting youse do."

Siren had no expression on her face as she walked towards the bridge. How dare he talk to her like that. To accuse her of becoming a leader because of who she's been with. _Bastahd. _Fiest came up next to her.

"Ise goin ta take youse to Manhattan."

She wasn't really listening until she heard Manhattan.

"What? Why not Five Points. Ise been meanin ta go back dere."

"Nah. Youse an Conlon will woik it out. He's got a tempha. Ise don't regret soaking him. He shouldnt' have said those tings. But you should be close by Brooklyn. Da Bronx is gonna know youse left. Dey are gonna tink youse went ta Five Points."

She nodded. They walked together, hand in hand to Manhattan. Arriving at the lodging house, Feist took Jack off to the side, explaining what had happened. Jack nodded understandingly.

"Yeah of coise she can stay heah."

Siren said goodbye to Flicks and went upstairs to find Sprite.

"What happened?"

Siren explained. At the end of her story, Sprite was shaking her head. "What a joik."

"Ise know. It's goin ta be a while before ise can talk ta him."

"Well in da meantime, wese can hang out."

Siren smiled. "Dat would be great."

Spot was in his room, refusing to talk to any of his newsies. _Hows can youse have talked to her like dat? _Spot was arguing with himself. Signs of a great leader. Or a crazy one, you decide. _ But she didn't tell youse about Feist or Tracks. Does it really mattah thou? No, no it doesn't. Youse slept wit plenty of goils. Youse had no right. _

"I love her. Ise can't believe ise did dat." He said outloud to his room. _She wont wanna speak to youse now. Tomorrow you'll go ta Five Points and talk to her._

With that said, Spot went to sleep.

A newsie was running as fast as he could back to his lodging house. His leader was going to love the news he had. Running into the the lodging house, he jumped over passed out newsies, ignoring thier yells. He ran into the bunkroom.

"Sir shes in 'hattan."

The boy nodded his head, laughing.

"Perfect." Said Roller. "Wese got her now."


	13. The Pier

_Almost done! Just a few more chapters to go. Not to worry though. Thier is a sequel coming!! It's in the works already. Review and enjoy._

The next morning, Siren awoke feeling better. Sure Spot had insulted her, but she should have told him about Feist and Tracks before. He would still have to appologize though. She sold with Sprite and Jack that morning.

"Youse know Siren, ise known Spot almost me whole life. He didn't mean what he said."

Siren walked next to Jack.

"Ise know Jack. Ise goin thier today to talk to him."

He gave her a friendly hug. "Good luck."

"Tanks." She smiled.

Sprite hugged her next. "Make him beg."

Siren laughed. "Of coise."

She walked towards the bridge, on her way to Brooklyn. Jack sent one of his newsies to the Five Points to tell Feist Siren had left.

Spot had left the lodging house early that morning, before selling even, to go to Five Points. Walking through the streets, he noticed how much worse the Five Points was then Brooklyn. And that was saying something.

He watched the hookers on the streets and the thiefs eyeing stores. The buildings were broken down. Five Points was also a big place for the Irish to group together. Siren and the red headed Feist were perfect examples. Only recently had Feist irish accent broken through his speech.

Spot continued walking down the streets, knowing the he didn't have to find the lodging house. The Five Points boys would find him first.

Sure enough, a few minutes hadn't gone by when Knuckles walked out, followed by a few others. "Conlon, didnt tink youse be so stupid."

Spot pulled out his cane. If he had to fight, he would. "Ise hear to talk to Siren."

Feist came out. "She ain't hear."

Spot put his can away. "Where is she."

"Manhattan."

Spot swore. "Would have been nice ta know befoah."

This was when Mush ran up. "Heya Spot what youse doin heah? Jack sent me to ya Feist dat Siren left for Brooklyn."

"Poifect" Spot said running his fingers through his blondish hair.

Feist turned to Spot. "Looks like youse got quite the walk ahead of youse."

He walked towards Spot to spit shake. "Five Points are back in. Jus watch what youse say to her."

Spot shook his hand. "Alrigh."

This was when one of Spots newsies came running up.

Without waiting to catch his breath, or to be asked what he was doing thier, the boy gave his messegge.

"Spot, Rollahs in Brooklyn. "

Feist and Spot looked at eachother. "Siren."

Siren walked towards Brooklyn, thinking of what she would say to Spot. All the way thier though, she couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. She pushed these thoughts from her head, but nonetheless listened to the sounds around her. She tilted her head to the sun, letting the warmth soak in. She hugged her shirt to her, one she had borrowed from Spot. It still smelled like him.

She heard the footsteps before she felt the hands wrap around her mouth and waist. She tried to kick, but more hands grabbed her, holding her still. Rollers voice whispered in her ear, "Youse ain't gettin away dis time."

Siren couldn't speak and hoped that someone could help her. _Spot please help me._

Spot ran as fast as he could, ignoring the ache in his legs and the sweat trickling down his face and back. He had to get to her. Feist was coming up behind him, followed by a few of his newsies.

Spot didn't know where to go first. So he tried the pier. He was right.

Roller had Sirens back pressed against him, holding a knife to her. Spot stopped.

"Roller, youse know da fight is tomorrow. Let her go. She ain't got nothin ta do wit dis."

Roller shook his head. "Shes got everyting ta do wit dis. Ise got her, youse want her. Ise trade her foah Brooklyn."

Siren yelled now. "No Spot. Youse can't do dat. Dis bastahd ain't goin ta win."

Roller gripped her harder. "Shut up. Not anotha woid out of youse."

"Siren." Spot warned her. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Feist tried to reason with Roller. The sight of Roller holding a knife to Siren was to familiar. Tracks had got knifed. he wasn't going to let it happen to one of his best friends again.

"Ise will give ya half da Five Points."

"No!" Siren screamed.

"Shut up!" Roller yelled at her. "One more time and youse gettin hurt you stupid bitch."

Roller turned to Feist. "Not good enough. Ise want Brooklyn to. Let me boys sell heah. Spot, youse can be da second leadah. Youse just have ta answah ta me."

This was becoming to much for Siren. "You stupid fuck, you can't have eitha of them!"

Roller almost growled. "Thats it!"

His boys held Spot and the Five Points back as he soaked Siren. Spot was horrified at the sight of his love getting hurt like that. He tried to push past the Bronx boys.

"You dirty bum, i'll soak ya!"

Roller ignored him. He grabbed her right arm and pulled. Thier was a scream from Siren and the unmistakeable sound of her shoulder popping out of place. Spot yelled in rage.

"Leave her alone!"

Roller grabbed her hurt arm, ignoring the cries of Siren. He pulled her to the edge of the dock. He continued to soak the hurt Siren. She was sobbing at this point.

"Spot, Feist, help me please!"

It was taking four newsies to hold back Feist. Curses were spitting from his mouth while Spot took out his cane and was beating the Bronx boys in front of him. When Siren was on the edge of unconciousness, Roller picked her up. He turned to the water. Feist knew what was about to happen.

"NO!"

Thier was a loud splash as Siren hit the water. Siren couldn't move. She was to hurt. She was sinking towards the botttom, losing all feeling. She could only see the shadows of the people on the pier moving, when an inky blackness came over her.

It was this time when Manhattan showed up. Mush had returned to Manhattan, telling Jack something wasn't right with Brooklyn. Jack had decided to listen to Mush. They arrived to the sight of the water rippling with Roller standing over it laughing. Race shook his head in shock.

"Did he just do what I tink he did?"

Jack saw the struggling and screaming Spot and Feist. Jack and his boys ran over to help in the fight. He pulled the Bronx boys off of Spot. Spot didn't say a word as he jumped into the water and swam down to the bottom. He felt the cold body, and pulled her up to the top. Feist was leaning over the edge, and leaned down to lift Siren out.

Her body was cold and her lips were blue. Spot shook her.

"Siren, dahlin please wake up."

He pressed his mouth to her, trying to get her to breathe. At last, she coughed up water. Siren looked up to see the blurry faces of Spot and Fiest.

"Spot."

That was all she said before slipping into unconciousness again.

Spot paced next to the bedside of Siren. He had just finished speaking to the other leaders. The fight would be tonight. With Jacks help they had scared off the Bronx boys, Roller escaping with them.

He heard a sound from the bed, and flew to her side. He pushed awake the sleeping Feist, who had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bed. Spot brushed the hair from her face.

"About time." He smirked at her.

She sleepily smiled back. "Yeah yeah. Whats dis shit on me arm?"

She pointed to the bandages holding her arm. Feist and Spot looked at eachother. Feist explained.

"Well, wese couldn't set your shouldah because youse were asleep. Wese goin ta aftah do it now."

Siren groaned. "This is goin ta hurt ain't it."

Spot nodded. "Ain't gonna lie to ya doll, it is."

Fiest held her hand, while Jack, who had just came in, held her to the bed.

"Not one of ya bettah days, huh Siren?" he joked.

"Shut up."

Spot grabbed her arm and pushed. Thier was a loud scream and a yelp, which later was identified as Feist.

"What, she squeezed hard." was his excuse.

The shoulder was put back into place, and held by more bandages.

"Bettah?" Spot asked her.

"Oh yeah," she replied sarcastically. "Ise could go do a show now."

They laughed, relieved she was ok. Spot then decided to bring up what happened last night.

"Siren, look, ise sahrry bout last night. I neva meant those tings I said."

"Yeah me to. Ise should have told youse."

Spot kissed her and told her of the fight that would take place later that night.


	14. End

Everyone in the lodging house was on edge before the fight. All of them had different way for preparing. Some got drunk, told stories about past fights, or sit off quietly to the side. Spot was sitting with Jack, when he nodded his head in the direction of Feist and Siren.

"What do youse tink dere talkin bout?"

Jack shrugged and shook his head. "Don't no. Probabally abou da fight."

Spot nodded, although his eyes narrowed.

"Yeah."

Siren leaned in close to Feist as they continued thier discussion.

"So hows are wese goin ta know if dere tha ones dat did it?"

Feist shook his head, his red hair shaking. "Ise don't know. It happend aftah wese got into da fight with Roller at da bar, remembah?"

Remembering that sad night, she nodded.

"But do youse remembah anytin about tha guy. It was to dark fer me."

Feist leaned back trying to remember. "Blue eyes. Dats it. Blue eyes."

Siren nodded, when she was struck with a realization. "Dat Bronx boy who attacked me in da alley had blue eyes! Spot said he was a Bronx newsies."

Feist struck his knee. "Dat its. Now wese know its dem."

Siren looked at him. "Youse got everyting ready?"

"Yeah."

With that he showed her the knife he had slipped into his pocket.

Siren warned him. "Remembah not ta kill him. Just mark him so hese can nevah step into Five Points again. Wese ain't murderahs like him."

He exhaled loudly. "Ise know dat."

The time came for the fight and everybody started leaving the lodging house. The Manhattan boys had come to stay, and Sprite insisted on coming with. Her and Siren refused to listen to both Jack and Spot when they told the girls they couldn't come.

"Undah no circumstances will my goil be goin ta dis." Spot declared, crossing his arms over his chest.

Siren laughed. "Watch what you say, or your goil won't be your goil anymore."

With that said, she walked over to Spot, kissed him on the cheek, and flounced out the door. Sprite glared at Jack, daring him to try to make her stay. He sighed and motioned for her to go first. She smirked and followed her friend out the door.

All the other leaders from different parts of New York met at the place where the fight was to take place. Everyone stood around until the Bronx boys showed up. Sprite and Siren, who weren't allowed to fight, stood off to the side so they could watch everything. Spot and Roller approached eachother. Spot told the rules.

"No weapons, jus fist. Sides dat everytin goes."

"Yeah, no shit Conlon. Anotha thing. I win, I get Brooklyn and yer bitch." He added with a glare at Siren.

"When I win youse neva step foot in Brooklyn again." Spot growled back.

The two leaders circled eachother, preparing to start. All of a sudden Roller swung at Spot, and the fight began. Both sides ran at eachother. Punches and kicks flew, some were knocked out. Jack was fighting on Bronx boy when another tried to sneak up behind him. Race jumped on him and tackled him away from Jack. Feist had three against him, soaking each one. Flicks just knocked a guy out with a triumphant yell. Everyone was quickly covered in blood and cuts.

But none fought as feirce as Spot. For every punch Roller got in, Spot got two more. Thier muscles rippled as the soaked eachother. Then Spot got Roller on the ground. The boys around Roller noticed thier leader down, and started to stop. When Spot was about to give the last hit, Feist flew in with Siren at his side. Feist pulled Spot off Roller and took the knife he had hidden in his pocket. Spot sat thier, bewildered as to what was going on. All the newsies stopped and stared.

Rollers eyes were wide as Feist held the knife to him. "Which one of ya boys killed Tracks."

Roller shook his head. "None of dem did. What da fuck is wrong wit you."

Siren spat at him. "Don't youse lie. It happened da night Tracks soaked ya fer touchin me, and a few weeks ago one of ya boys attacked me in da alley. It was him, da same guy who killed Tracks. Spot saw him to."

Roller continued to deny it. "None of me boys jumped you. Ise would have known."

Siren refused to believe him.

"Just hand im ovah and we'll let youse go."

Then Spot came in. "Siren, now dat I think abou it, ise don't see dat guy here."

Siren looked around. So did Feist. They walked around, looking at every single Bronx newsie. He wasn't thier. The one from the night of Tracks murder and in the alley wasn't thier. Siren looked at Spot.

"Siren, ise don't know. It mustah been someone else."

"Fuck!" Feist threw the knife at a nearby wall.

Siren had a murderous look on her face. Feist grabbed her by the arms. "We'll find him."

She nodded. Spot walked over to Roller and spit shook with him. "Truce. Stay outta my fuckin territory, and ise won't soak yas anymoah den I already did."

Roller nodded and led his boys back to the Bronx. Everyone headed back to the Brooklyn lodging house. Feist and Siren were still in disbelief. Siren questioned Feist.

"If not a Bronx boy den who?"

"Da Five Points had a lot of people dat could've done it. Wese goin ta find dem tho."

Spot put his arm around Siren. "Youse two will get him."

She smiled at her slightly beaten up leader. "Ise know."

Feist yawned. "Well gents ise exhausted. Ise turning in."

His thoughts were chorused back by the other newsies.

Spot leaned over and kissed Siren. "Youse know, wit me youse now da Lady of Brooklyn." he smirked at her.

She laughed. "Yeah, ise tink ise can handle dat."

He looked at her suggestivally. "Shall we go ta me room?"

She laughed. "Always thinkin dat. Ise love to."

"Ise love ya Siren."

"Ise love ya Spot."

The End.

_Hello everyone, I hoped you enjoyed it. I know everything seemed really rushed, and Spot and Siren got together quickly but I have a reason for that. In the next story of thiers alot of stuff happens and I thought they deserved a break, for now. The next installment will come very soon!!! Review and enjoy._


End file.
